Right Na Na Na
by Youkai Koneko
Summary: What happens when Neji leaves TenTen for power and comes back after a year? Will she accept him back, or put him out in the snow on Christmas Eve?


_**Right Now**_

_A NejiTen fanfic_

It was Christmas Eve in Konoha, and Neji was walking the cold, snow-frosted streets of the village alone, his breath wispy in front of his face. His destination: an old teammate's house.

A certain female teammate to be exact. One he hasn't spoken to in a long time; not since that one rainy day…

_Its been so long (long, long)_

_That I haven't seen your face_

_I'm tryin' be strong (strong)_

_But the strength I have is washing away (way)_

_It wont be long (long)_

_Before I get you by my side_

_And just hold you, tease you, squeeze you_

_Tell you what's been on my mind_

_**He was getting tired of it. He had to train. He had to get away. He had to leave her. "Hyuuga Neji, you get back here!" the 19 year old woman yelled from the bench in the abandoned park. She stood and started after the man, also 19 years old, who was walking away from her.**_

_**He did not turn around, but he did stop.**_

"_**Neji, why can't you just listen to me?"**_

"_**Because I don't need to hear it."**_

"_**Yes you do! You don't have to do what your uncle says! You're not under his legal custody anymore!"**_

"_**It doesn't matter. I still don't want to feel this way for you."**_

_**The bun-haired girl's voice was getting higher, her vocal cords choking up at the end of her sentence. "But…I love you Neji! And you said you did as well: don't you mean that anymore?"**_

_**The Hyuuga slowly turned, his unbound hair turner darker by the second; the rain was steadily pouring now. "I don't know if I do, TenTen."**_

_**She gasped and her expression turned questioning and angry. "Why not! What the hell haven't I done for you, Neji! I'm your very best friend, your teammate, your fuckin' angel, if what you told me was true--"**_

"_**All you've done was annoy me and distract me from what I need to do to be free. I don't need you in my way anymore, you hold me back. You are nothing," he said, his eyes opening to expose the cold lavender eyes that glowed like moonlight in the downpour. "You are no angel to me anymore, TenTen."**_

_**Then he turned and walked away, leaving her with no explanation as to why. Then she turned, her bangs plastering to her forehead and over her eyes, her tears mixing with the rain. Then she ran in the opposite direction, to her empty home.**_

_I wanna make up right now (na na)_

_I wanna make up right now (na na)_

_Wish we never broke up right now (na na)_

_We need to live up right now (na na)_

_I wanna make up right now (na na)_

_I wanna make up right now (na na)_

_Wish we never broke up right now (na na)_

_We need to live up right now (na na)_

It was getting colder, as was his resolve. Did he really want to do this?

He shook his head, a look of cold determination in his eyes. "I need to do this," he said, nearing the outskirts of the village. He came to a small house, walked onto its covered front porch. It smelled of baking and warmth from the inside. He took a breath and knocked.

"Coming!" came a feminine voice from inside. The door creaked and a 20-year-old TenTen came into full view. He looked down on her, examining her. She had not grown in height, nor in weight, he thought. But her face had lost some of its glow, and her eyes their shine. But her smile… her smile was as full as ever; she obviously hadn't seen who was at the door yet.

"N…Neji…." The smile faded and was replaced with a look of sadness and fury. "Why are you here?"

"Can't an old friend stop by and catch up over some hot chocolate with another old friend," he asked, sounding sincere as he could.

TenTen narrowed her eyes but opened the door wider, standing aside. "Only because it's Christmas," she said with a hint of ice, closing the door behind him. "Make yourself at home, for now." He removed his coat and put it on the coat rack, feeling much warmer now that he was inside. He settled on the couch and took in the joyous atmosphere. Christmas tree, lights, warmth, so much different from the Hyuuga household…

"So, why are you really here," TenTen said after handing him his mug of hot chocolate, taking a seat in the armchair across from the coffee table from him.

Neji sipped at his chocolate before speaking. He chuckled on the inside; his chocolate was just how he liked it: lots of chocolate and hardly any cream. "To apologize for what I did."

TenTen paused mid-sip, her eyebrow raised questioningly. "What?"

_Girl I know (know, know)_

_Mistakes were made between us two_

_And we show (show)_

_Our acts that night, even said some things weren't true._

_Why'd you go? (go)_

_I haven't seen my girl since then (then)_

_Why cant it be that way it was?_

_Cause you were my homie, lover, and friend_

Neji nodded and put down his mug on the coaster in front of him. "I want to apologize for what I did to you," he repeated.

"If you'd wanted to apologize, wouldn't you have done it a long time ago?" she challenged, averting her eyes and paying a lot of interest in her hot chocolate, taking a long drink.

Neji didn't falter. "I couldn't find the words then… and I didn't feel as I do now as I did then…"

"Obviously," she replied icily. "Or you wouldn't be here. You'd be off enjoying Christmas with your family, single and respected. Heard your uncle's finding a wife for you."

She took another long sip before saying, "Thought you wanted to be free."

Neji's back stiffened slightly, but relaxed and got on his "Bastard" smirk. "I am free: I've denied every one of them. He hasn't forced me to do anything."

"As of yet," TenTen finished, putting on her "Triumphant TenTen" grin. She curled up her legs to her chest and her expression turned serious again. "So, why did you deny them? Too fan girlish and weak for the all powerful Hyuuga Neji?"

She gave him an empty look. "Or is it that they were nothing, as I am?"

Neji almost flinched, even if it was only a comment made by TenTen herself. "T-TenTen… I don't think that you're--" He composed himself. "I don't think you're nothing, TenTen. You're more. Much more."

_I wanna make up right now (na na)_

_I wanna make up right now (na na)_

_Wish we never broke up right now (na na)_

_We need to live up right now (na na)_

_I wanna make up right now (na na)_

_I wanna make up right now (na na)_

_Wish we never broke up right now (na na)_

_We need to live up right now (na na)_

"It took you a year to realize that I'm more than wasted air? And they say you're a prodigy…" She set her mug down and moved her legs down, crossing them over each other. If she was an evil person, she would have laughed in his face at the irony of this. But she was much more emotional, and for her name's second translation "here and there", she was now there, flashing back to the good times with Neji. She almost let the sob escape her throat when the memory of the break-up came fresh in her mind.

Neji was feeling the same, just by looking at her. All the love they shared, all the things they did... He almost smiled when he relived her ways: her laugh, her determination, her stubbornness, her joyous glow... He wanted all of that back now. But he... he had broken her too much. _'She'll never love me now...'_

_I can't lie (I miss you much)_

_Watching everyday that goes by (I miss you much)_

_Until I get you back I'm gonna try (yes, I miss you much)_

_Cause you are the apple of my eye (girl, I miss you much, I miss you much)_

_I cant lie (I miss you much)_

_Watching everyday that goes by (I miss you much)_

_Until I get you back I'm gonna try (yes, I miss you much)_

_Cause you are the apple of my eye (girl, I miss you much, I miss you much)_

Neji saw this and crossed the distance between them, taking her in his arms. She struggled, but his hold didn't break. She finally turned her body toward him and whispered, "Neji…" She held onto him, leaning her head onto his shoulder. He could feel her trying to resist holding him tighter to stop crying. "Neji… why'd you leave me? I thought we were… I thought you loved me Neji!"

_I wanna make up right now (na na)_

_I wanna make up right now (na na)_

_Wish we never broke up right now (na na)_

_We need to live up right now (na na)_

_I wanna make up right now (na na)_

_I wanna make up right now (na na)_

_Wish we never broke up right now (na na)_

_We need to live up right now (na na)_

"I do," he said quickly. The onyl solution was to say what had been on his mind and hers for a long time. "I always have loved you TenTen. I was just too much of a cold-hearted asshole to realize it. My lust for power overcame my love for you… and I'm so sorry. Perhaps, maybe… if you want we could…" He couldn't finish.

_I want you to fly with me (want you to fly)_

_I miss how you lie with me (miss how you lie)_

_Just wish you could dine with me (wish you could dine with me)_

_The one that'll grind with me (said, that that'll grind with me)_

_I want you to fly with me (want you to fly)_

_I miss how you lie with me (Oh, miss how you lie)_

_Just wish you could dine with me (wish you could dine)_

_The one that'll grind with me (Oh, one that'll grind)_

TenTen said nothing for a long time, but slowly moved her head near his ear and whispered, "You forgot "bastard", Neji…" Then she kissed his lips briefly and smiled.

_I wanna make up right now (na na)_

_I wanna make up right now (na na)_

_(make up) (Ohh)_

_Wish we never broke up right now (na na)_

_We need to live up right now (na na) (live up, babyy)_

_I wanna make up right now (na na)_

_I wanna make up right now (na na)_

_Wish we never broke up right now (na na)_

_We need to live up right now (na na) (make up)_

"I'll make some cookies," she giggled, twirling into the kitchen. Neji smiled.

"TenTen…" He followed after her, his smile never fading.

They both enjoyed their Christmas together, single and broken no longer.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! Review it please!**


End file.
